Clue 2: Series of Clues
by Lion warrior
Summary: Now that Po, Clue, Zeng, and now Tigress are the village detectives as well as its protectors. But now both Po's and Tigress's past is starting to surface and they work together with the others to find out more about their past.
1. Chapter 1

Clue 2: The Series of Clues

**don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**sequel**** to Clue**

* * *

><p>Po had made breakfast for everyone. He was putting the finishing touches on his creation. He didn't notice that an orange cat was sneaking up behind him. When Po turned around, Tigress smiled at him. Po jumped and yelled like a girl. Tigress's smile widened. "Good morning," She said laughing a bit. Po panted gripping his heart.<p>

"Don't do that!" Po said gasping for air. Tigress snickered. "So what are you doing here? Don't you want to train?"

"What? I can't visit my good friend?" Tigress said talking to Po over his shoulder, nearly hugging him from behind. Po chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's new for you," Po said smiling.

"What, you're saying I can't learn new things?" Tigress asked.

"No, I'm just saying it's new for you," Po replied. Tigress quietly chuckled.

"Well, good to see you two are up," said a voice. Tigress and Po quickly parted to see their mystery solving clue-loving rat friend, Clue and their duck servant, friend, Zeng. They blushed brightly.

"I guess you're having fun cooking with Po," Zeng said smirking. Tigress growled.

"I liked you better when you were a shy, scared little servant. I don't like this sassy little Zeng," she muttered. Zeng just shook his head with his smug smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Po asked a little annoyed that they interrupted Tigress and his personal time.

"Well, things have been a little dull around here. I mean other than the usual fighting and bandits and stuff. So, I'm excited to tell you that we've gotten a new mystery case," Clue said.

"So I guess the old gang is going to solve this one," Po wondered. Clue smiled. He knew that Po asked that question because he wanted Tigress to solve it with them.

"Alright, the cat can come along," Clue teased. Tigress growled.

* * *

><p>"Here's the case," Clue explained as they neared the crime scene, "Fung and the croc bandits have stolen an old lady's entire clothing shop. The woman makes very fine cloth so its really quite expensive."<p>

"When did this happen?" Tigress asked.

"Over night," Clue answered as they went past the guarded crime scene. Absolutely nothing was left on the racks. The place had been swept clean.

"The croc bandits finally managed to work a crime without us knowing? That's weird," Po said.

"Exactly, and Fung and his gang say that they didn't do it, but the old woman says she saw them," Clue replied. Tigress and Zeng looked around for clues.

"Well, we know that they were here. Their footprints are everywhere," Zeng concluded. Tigress took a good look at the footprints. Something was off. Anyways, the group went to the prison to see Fung and the others.

"Well, well, I didn't think that you could actually do it, Fung. Stealing and actually almost getting away with it. Nice," Po taunted.

"Gah, we didn't do it," Fung claimed, "We're weren't even there."

"Yeah we were busy stealing someone else over the edge of the village," Gahri said. There was a total silence before Fung threw his hat to the ground.

"Darn it Gahri! You didn't have to tell them that," Fung fumed. Tigress looked at the crocs and noticed that they were all different with height and weight. Before Lion was about to say something, Tigress said.

"Thanks for telling us. Your help is appreciated," Tigress said rushing outside. The others followed her.

"What was that about? I wasn't through interrogating them," Clue said once they were outside the prison.

"They didn't do it," Tigress simply said.

"How do you know?" Po asked.

"Because it was only one set of footprints that we saw," Tigress stated. Zeng snapped his feathers.

"That's right, they were all the same size and had the same depth to them. The whole gang couldn't have done it," He realized.

"So, that just means that they didn't do it. But who did?" Clue asked. Po rubbed his chin.

"Let's go check out that old lady and hear what she has to say," He said. When they got to the old sheep lady, they asked what the intruder looked like.

"It was scaly and huge just like those bandits," she said in the dearest old woman voice.

"So you only saw one?" Tigress asked.

"Why, yes. I assumed that the others already left," The old lady said. Tigress and Clue looked at each other.

"Compared to other crocs would you say that this croc was exceptionally bigger than the rest?" The mouse asked.

"Why yes. A huge fellow, right George?" The old lady shouted to her old goat husband. All the group heard was a wheeze. "He's very sick."

"Well, we have an idea about who it is," Clue said smiling to the others, "We'll check up on you once we've captured the crook." They left the place.

* * *

><p>"These things are *snort* very pricey. I deserve a good gold yuan," Li-dong said threatening the duck counter person.<p>

"Okay, okay, I'll give you the money," The duck said frighteningly giving the money over. When Li-dong turned around laughing, Po stood in front of him.

"Oh look, it's the big bad Dragon Warrior come to fight me alone. Well, panda, can you face me?" Po just touch a certain point on his chest and Li-dong fell limp. Clue, Tigress, and Zeng came in with him.

"Oh so that's why you wanted to face him alone," Tigress realized. Po nodded. They carried Li-dong to Chor-gom and finally met up with the old lady and brought back her clothing back.

"Oh thank you so much. I'm so happy. Even George is happy," The lady pointed to her wheezing husband. The husband seemed to motion to Tigress and Po. He wheezed out.

"The tiger and the panda have always fought, one of peace and one of power, but both gave up their child to end the war between them. Now they must learn their history," He said wheezing. He finally went to sleep. The four looked at each other in amazement.

"What did he mean?" Clue said when they finally got back to the Jade Palace. Tigress stood over Po, who was sitting down. Her hand was on his shoulder.

"The tiger and the panda have always fought? Does that mean that we weren't meant to be?" Tigress asked fearing the worst. Po touched her hand reassuringly smiling.

"Maybe...he was talking about...your guys' past. Maybe he knows the mystery of your past," Clue suggested. Zeng just came in looking depressed.

"Maybe we should ask him," Tigress said.

"We can't," Zeng muttered, "Her husband just died from his sickness." There was a major silence for a while. Po stood up.

"That doesn't mean that the mystery is unsolvable. We can figure this out, we just need to find some clues," Po smiled. So now the new mystery began.

**to be continued.**


	2. The Enemy in the Family

The Enemy in the Family

* * *

><p>When Shifu and the others heard what happened, they were both amazed and shocked. They promised to help search and find clues to help. It was about three days later and Tigress and Po were sparring in the Training room and Clue and Mai were on the other side casually talking. Then Zeng came in. "We have a case," He said excitedly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around Zeng. Clue unraveled the scroll.<p>

"Says a person was nearly assassinated. They don't know who or what happened. Oh! This is the rich Fong family estate! It's the son, Victor, that was attacked," Clue said surprised.

"With a wealthy family like that, anyone would want to get rid of him," Zeng stated.

"Which is exactly why they called us," Clue finished, "Vic thinks that someone is potentially trying to kill him for the money. Question is who?" They went out of the valley to the massive palace that was on the peaks of the mountain range. Only the rich lived here and the Fong family was definitely these people. The duck and pig servants allowed them in and there they saw a duck man with decorative and expensive clothing. The four bowed low. "You must be-"

"Victor, just call me Vic. I don't like people giving me formal names," The duck said.

"Um...okay. Uh, Vic, we're going to need some quick background history in order to find out who's wanting to kill you," Po said.

"Well, I have two older sisters, my mother and my grandma," Vic explained.

"So you're the only guy in the family? That must be tough," Zeng stated.

"It is, but I manage. It's really tough because the only one that I don't have to worry about is my grand mother," Vic said. Just then two bigger and older girl ducks came up to Vic. They were taller than him and they rubbed his head.

"Hey midget, are these the people that you wanted to help you 'find your stalker'?" one of the girl ducks said.

"You don't believe that your brother was nearly killed?" Tigress asked looking at how the sisters were casual with it. The duck brushed it off.

"Please, midget over here is always thinking he's being attacked," The other duck sister said.

"Why is that?" Po asked.

"Because he's the only one with any money in the family," She replied.

"This is Su and Ming. They're my older sisters," Vic explained muttering.

"And your mother?" Zeng asked.

"She's away for the month. On expense of my funds," Vic muttered, "Su, Ming, this is the Clue agents along with the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress." The two instantly bowed.

"We're sorry for our actions before," Su said embarrassed.

"That's okay. Now, back to the attacker. What can you make out?" Clue asked.

"Well, all I know is that the assassin was very skilled in her shot," Vic replied.

"How do you know it was a she?" Tigress questioned.

"The arrow she shot at me with was pink," Vic answered.

"Where did the attacker shoot at you?" Tigress asked.

"In the backyard, where we have the Zen garden." The four looked at each other.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be back have the person shortly," Clue said as they walked out the grand palace. "So anyone got any leads?"

"It could be a complete stereotype that a pink arrow makes it a woman assassin," Tigress suggested.

"True, but I do know where we can get our hands on the person who tried to kill him," Zeng said smiling. The others were confused.

* * *

><p>The four went to a nearby tavern where they saw before them a wolf lady trashing the place with the big male brutes trying to take her down. "And you brought us here because of what now?" Po asked.<p>

"Lu," Zeng called pointing to the wolf lady. She stopped thrashing the men long enough to notice the duck. A smile smashed on her face.

"Zeng!" She exclaimed happily hugging the duck, "How's my friend doing?"

"Good, very good. Kill anybody lately?" Zeng asked in a casual voice that unnerved the other three.

"No, not recently," Lu replied, "Come sit down." The four sat down around the wooden table by the window. "So these are your friends I presume," she said cautiously. Zeng quickly reached for her hand.

"It's alright, you're not in trouble. They're with me," Zeng said. Lu seemed to relax. Zeng later informed the others that he did that to signify that they weren't looking for her. "We're actually looking for another assassin and since you know the assassin grapevine better than me, we thought you would help us." Lu looked at Po, Tigress, and Clue.

"And what do you need to know?" Lu asked.

"Two things. One: do you know anyone who was hired to take out the only boy in the Fong Estate?" Tigress asked. Lu thought about it for a moment.

"Well, actually Jun told me that she got a job there, but she only does close calls," Lu replied.

"What do you mean?" Clue asked.

"You see, there are two types of assassins, close callers and point shooters. Jun and I are both close callers which means we don't kill. We just make it look close," Lu explained.

"So you purposely try to miss," Po said catching on. Lu nodded.

"Okay, and second: How do you know Zeng?" Tigress asked. The other three groaned. It was a completely irrelevant question but they all were curious.

"Oh, I use to be a trained assassin before I came to the Jade Palace," Zeng explained.

"Ha! Told you he was an assassin," Tigress stated proudly.

"You think everyone's an assassin. You even said he would kill us all when he first came to the Jade Palace," Po countered.

"Yeah, but he was an assassin," Tigress stood firm. Clue rolled his eyes.

"Where can we find Jun?" He asked the wolf lady.

"She would be around the other tavern near the Bao mountain," Lu explained.

* * *

><p>"You know if you wanted me you didn't have to make it so forceful," the little sheep lady said. The group had her tied down to a table in a small room in the tavern she was at.<p>

"Well what do you expect when you were trying to kill us?!" Clue exclaimed. Po was in the corner with Tigress trying to get a pink arrow out of Po's butt.

"AAAAHH!" Po shouted.

"Got it," Tigress said.

"Anyways, we're just here to ask you about your job at the Fong Estate," Clue said.

"You can't arrest me," Jun stubbornly said.

"We're not," Clue stated.

"You aren't?"

"We're aren't?" Po and Tigress asked.

"She didn't kill anyone, plus she's a licensed assassin," Zeng said.

"So, back to the Fong Estate. You got a job there to fake taking out the son of the Fong family, right?" Clue asked. Jun nodded. "How did that come about?"

"I get this message from this person. Says she wants me to kill the boy," Jun replied.

"How do you know it was a woman?" Po asked rubbing his sore butt.

"The servant told me it came from one of the Fong family members, and since there's only one boy in that family, I assumed that it was one of the girls. I told her that I only do close calls. So she said that she just wanted to make a close call," Jun said. The four detectives looked at each other subtly surprised.

* * *

><p>"You think that one of the family members is trying to kill Victor?" Shifu asked.<p>

"Not think, know," Clue corrected, "It makes perfect sense; scare the kid into making an early will where they would get the money. Question is who?"

"We're going to have to go back to the Fong Estate," Tigress said. Po thought about something.

"Yeah, might as well. There's something I wanted to see there," Po said.

* * *

><p>"Ah! You're back. So have you found the person that tried to kill me?" Vic asked. Po and Clue glanced at each other.<p>

"No, not yet, but we were wondering something, Vic. Have you made a will yet?" Po asked. Vic looked very surprised.

"Um...no not yet at least. What is this about? Why are Master Tigress and Zeng investigating my sisters?" Vic asked suspiciously.

"It's just a turn in the case. We have to figure out something before we move on," Clue said cryptically. Po looked at a massive hammer that was on the wall of the trophy hall.

"May I?" Po asked. Vic nodded. Po took the hammer off the wall and examined it.

"We don't know anything about any assassins. We wouldn't even know if we could tell you," Ming replied. Tigress and Zeng didn't seem to buy it. They were in a different part of the palace.

"So exactly where is your mother?" Zeng asked.

"I told you she's away," Su said. Just then an old lady duck on a cane walking very slowly. "This is our grandma. You want to interrogate her too?"

"We're just making sure that our bases are covered," Zeng replied.

"Oh hello dears, what can I do for you?" Grandma said in a sweet old woman's voice. A lizard servant was right next to her.

"Oh, hello. We're just looking around, and making sure that everyone's safe," Tigress said as the old lady duck went away. Just then Vic, Po, and Clue came into the room.

"Okay, so let's figure this out. We got some info that said that a hit was made on Vic so that he would make a will then the person would have him killed him off. We got some info that says that the hit was made the day before Vic was shot at. What were each of you doing?" Clue asked.

"I was at a club out on the bottom of the valley," Su said a little ashamed.

"Su, you know that you're not suppose to that club," Ming accused, but Tigress narrowed down on her.

"And where were you?" Tigress asked. Ming was silent for a while.

"I was visiting my boyfriend Lou," She said shyly.

"WHAT!" Vic and Su exclaimed,"You know that guy's a crook."

"And you Vic?" Zeng asked.

"Why me? I'm the victim here," He replied a little worried.

"Just answer the question," Tigress said menacingly.

"I was out at the club with some girls. Su and I went together," Vic confessed. Then something clicked in Tigress's head.

"Wait, so who was watching your grandma?" She asked.

"The servant," Vic replied. The four detectives looked at each other.

* * *

><p>The old duck lady was writing something on a scroll. "Hello, Grandma," Vic said leaning against the doorpost. The old duck scrambled to get the scroll covered.<p>

"OOOooh hello dearie, how are you doing? Say, are those detectives gone yet?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah they are. Um, Grandma, you would never try to kill me right?" Vic asked.

"Why of course not dearie."

"Then you're okay if you're out of the will right?" Vic asked. Grandma's attitude changed from sweet to serious, "I mean, you already have everything you could ever want: love, family, pro-"

"Forget that!" Grandma shouted at him grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back very quickly. Looks like the sweet old lady isn't very old or weak, "You will put me in the will and give me the Estate or I will get an assassin that will finish you off. I thought that I could scare you into writing that will, but I'll have to make you do it. Now, you'll put me in the will, won't you sweety?" Vic grunted in pain a 'yes' "Good, now I can live in peace of mind."

"Not really," Clue said appearing in the doorpost. Vic went over to the doorpost while two Rhino guards went to arrest the old lady.

"You can't arrest me! I'm Mother Fong, I own this Estate!"

"Not anymore," Po said. They watched as they dragged the screaming woman out of the house. Su and Ming cried as they saw their grandmother dragged out.

"We're sorry that this had to happen," Tigress said sadly.

"I can't believe my grandmother tried to kill me," Vic said astounded. Po kept looking at the massive hammer, "You can have it if you want. Never really gave me any luck anyways," Po gently took the hammer off the rack and went away from it. Just then the mother duck came in early from her trip.

"Hey! What did I miss?" she asked completely confused. The children told her of what happened.

* * *

><p>"Wow, the ones you don't expect," Viper said as Clue told them what happened with the Fong Family. Po kept analyzing the hammer.<p>

"What is it with you and that hammer, Po?" Tigress asked a little frustrated that he was so busy with it.

"This hammer, I've seen in my memories. This is the hammer that was identical to the hammer my father used to keep Shen's forces away. What I'm trying to figure out is where these claw marks came from." Po was right. There were deep claw marks that were in the heavy block of the hammer.

"Probably just wolf claw marks," Tigress shrugged off.

"No, these aren't wolf marks. They're too deep for that...which means these must be from something more powerful than a wolf. What would that be?" Clue asked. Everyone looked at Tigress as they came to the realization.

"A Tiger," Tigress said stunned and shocked.

**To be continued**


	3. Furniture Demons?

Furniture Demons?

* * *

><p>Tigress was in the Training Hall practicing with the dummies. Well, correction: Destroying the dummies. "Tigress," Po called. Tigress stopped.<p>

"Po, I'm fine," Tigress said trying dismiss him.

"No, you're not. You always destroy the training hall when you're not fine," Po said grabbed Tigress's hand. "Listen, we don't know what that hammer even proves. Besides, even if your parents were at war with mine, that's in the past." Tigress looked at him with a smirk. "What?"

"What makes you think that my people were the ones that started the war? You don't have any evidence that it wasn't your people that started the war," Tigress argued.

"Well, the old guy did say that the tiger was a creature of power, and that does count for your awesome strength," Po replied.

"Yes, but like you said, that hammer was used to protect you from the wolves. So the 'Peaceful Pandas' can be war mongers too," Tigress said still smirking.

"THE POINT IS," Zeng exclaimed interrupting the increasing volume of the conversation, "That your relationship now has nothing to do with the possible history of your ancestors."

"But that still doesn't explain those claw marks. What does it mean?" Clue asked. Then he just brushed it away. "Bah, anyways, we got another case. And this one's a doozy!"

"Some of the people down in the Valley are saying that there are little demons stealing some of their things," Master Shifu said, "the most recent of this incident is Mrs. Zune. The place has been cleared out for you three to investigate. Tigress, I need you to help the Furious Five to find what these things are." Tigress and Po smiled sadly at each other. Clue rolled his eyes.

"You'll be in the same village, guys," He muttered. So the original three went down the mountain to Mrs. Zune's. "So Mrs. Zune, do you know what these demons looked like?"

"Well, I was just hanging around and suddenly my flower pot just came alive and grabbed my purse," the goat lady said. The three looked at each other in confusion. This had to be the Strangest thing that they had heard.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You said that you saw little demons," Clue said.

"Yes, a demon went into my flower pot and stole my purse," Mrs. Zune replied. Clue, Zeng, and Po were speechless, "Also, my table came alive and got my necklace."

"Ooookay, um...," Clue didn't know what to say. Just then Tigress walked to the door, "Could you excuse us for a moment?" The three went outside out the door.

"Couldn't stay away from me for long could you?" Po smiled smugly. Tigress smirked back.

"You won't believe what people are saying took their stuff," Tigress started.

"Let me guess. They're saying that their household items came alive and stealing their stuff," Clue said knowingly. Tigress nodded, "Could be rats."

"No," Zeng disagreed, "Remember when the rats were stealing the food supplies. They would have left footprints. They would be a lot of footprints but they would be footprints none the less. I couldn't find any footprints in Mrs. Zune's house."

"But we did find the places where the furniture was, but they're not there anymore. This is weird!" Po exclaimed scratching his head. Just then Crane flew in frantically.

"There's a bed kidnapping a sleeping old woman," Crane informed, "Wow, that's something you don't hear...ever!"

"Let's go!" Po said as they rushed to the scene. Soon, they got there and lo and behold, there was a woman sleeping on a moving bed. Po stepped in front of it and it jumped up and continued on. Finally, Tigress broke the bed into pieces and Crane caught the woman. They saw on the ground a black mess where the bed was then it scampered away. "That's weird. What do you think was that?" Po asked Tigress. Tigress only shrugged.

"Let's go tell Shifu," Tigress said.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, you say a what did what from who at where now?" Shifu said confused. Tigress repeated the story about what had happened.<p>

"And then there was this big black mess beneath it when Tigress broke it and then it just scampered away," Po said, "Master Shifu, is there any Kung Fu scroll that could give possession to non-living things?" The red panda shook his head.

"Nothing like this has happened," Shifu said stroking his chin. The Furious Five, Po, Clue, Shifu, and Zeng were all in the Hall of Heroes. Clue noticed that Mantis was holding his head.

"What's the matter, Mantis?" He asked.

"My antennae are picking up massive signaling and it's giving me a headache," Mantis groaned.

"What signaling?" Po asked.

"You see, insects that have antennae like me use them to signal or call other insects," Mantis explained. Clue snapped his fingers.

"I know what's causing this whole thing. And I know how to catch the culprit, but we're going to need the Jade Palace as bait," Clue said.

* * *

><p>The Palace was in completely in darkness. There was a piece nice wooden furniture hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly, the black moving mess moved to the furniture. It made a blob high enough to get the furniture. When it was just about to get it, Clue and others jumped out of hiding. "Now!" Clue ordered. Po threw a powder cloud. Powder spread on the black blob and it started to shrink until it was on the floor. Clue looked closer and examined the mess.<p>

"Ants," Clue said.

"It all makes sense now. The ants were just taking furniture. That's also the reason why Mantis's antennae were going on the fritz. That's why there was a massive signaling," Po added.

"So what do we do with all these ants. We can't lock all of them up," Tigress said.

"No need. Ants are very primitive, so I'll just show them away," Mantis said. And it was so. The next day, the ants were in another place.

"Well, that was interesting. Back to life," Clue said. Everyone smiled.

**to be continued**


	4. The Leopard Did It

The Leopard Did It

* * *

><p>Po was staying outside looking down into the valley. The light breeze flowed across his fur as he stared down into the valley. There wasn't a smile on his face, which was rarity. "Something's bothering you?" Master Shifu asked walking up to the big panda.<p>

"Master Shifu, have you ever figured out or wondered where Tigress came from?" Po asked. Shifu sighed.

"Many times. I even wondered the possibility of her finding another tiger for her to at least be with," Shifu explained.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the talk here," Clue said holding a scroll in his hand, "but we have another case to solve." They went down into the village to the crime scene where Zeng and Tigress were waiting. "This is a murder. Tigress, welcome to your first murder case. The man's Fu-Yan, he was the village blacksmith. Look around, see what you guys can gather," While Po, Zeng, and Tigress were looking around, Shifu talked to Clue.

"Mr. Yan was very quiet man. No one knew much about him other than he was very shy a lot of the times. Who would want to kill him?" Master Shifu questioned as he stared at the lifeless duck.

"Bandit?" Clue guessed. Master Shifu shook his head.

"Only a few criminals we know that have the guts to kill, and they're all in jail."

"Are you sure?" Clue questioned making Shifu doubt. "What did you find, guys?"

"Nothing much out of the ordinary. A few footprints here and there but we're going to need to examine more," Po stated.

"Mr. Yan was killed with blunt force. The lump in the back of the head suggested that the man didn't see his attacker," Zeng said.

"The back door's open so that probably is how our guy got out," Tigress observed.

"Is there anybody who knew Mr. Yan?" Clue asked Shifu.

"He had a wife," Shifu replied.

* * *

><p>"He's what?" Mrs. Yan said in unbelievable shock. She slowly sat back down into her chair. She held her head in her hands. Po put his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"We're sorry that this has happened Mrs. Yan. We'll do anything and everything to catch this murderer," Po promised. The four were at the house of the blacksmith.

"Did Mr. Yan work with anyone?" Tigress asked. The lady duck pulled herself enough to answer the question.

"Yes, Chung. He's a snow leopard that my husband just hired. He was thrown in prison for petty theft but my husband decided to give him a second chance. I told him that it was a bad idea," Mrs. Yan said starting to cry. Zeng comforted her.

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll catch this guy," Clue said. The four exited the house as they went to the start of the Jade Palace Mountain. "Wait a minute, I have an idea. Po and Tigress go tell the others to search for Chung. Zeng and I will look over the crime scene for a moment. Po and Tigress nodded as they went up the mountain. Po noticed that Tigress was looking down at her feet as she climbed the stairs.

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Po asked. Tigress was silent for a moment as they stopped.

"Po, do you see something similar about the cats that we see?" Tigress questioned. Po thought about it.

"They're cats," Po said stating the obvious. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but something else. They're always on the opposite side of the law. Tai-Lung, Peng-his nephew, Song and the ladies of the shade, and the Wu sisters, and now Chung. I'm starting to think that cats are only capable of doing evil. I know that Song and Peng have turned around but still. What if the tigers are even worse?" Tigress asked. Po rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Tigress, you know that's not true. You're pure and that's all that needs to be proven that not all cats are bad," Po said firmly. "Anyways, let's get to the others." Po said as they continued to climb the stairs. Soon, the search was out for the suspected snow leopard. Po and the others looked around, but they couldn't find anything. Finally, when they were just about to quit, Chung turned himself in. The snow leopard had walked up the stairs of the Jade Palace and raised his hands up in the air; not even putting up a fight. They were about to take him to Chor-gom but Po wanted them to wait until Clue and Zeng came up the stairs. When they did, the rat and duck weren't shocked to see Chung. Clue told Shifu to have him put in the Jade Palace dungeon. While the snow leopard paced around in his cage, the four detectives came down to see him.

"So are you finally taking me to Chor-gom prison?" Chung said grimly.

"No," Clue answered, "We want to ask you some questions. Why did you kill Mr. Yuan?"

"He...cheated me out of my rightful pay. He had been doing that for a while and I just lost it. I didn't mean to hurt him," He spoke hesitantly. Clue's eyebrow quirked up.

"So your temper made you kill him? Hmm, what did you kill him with?" Zeng asked.

"Um...one of the spare metal rods that we had in the shop. Look, I'm guilty alright! You have me why not just throw me in Chor-gom already?" Chung said getting impatient. The room was silent for a moment.

"We will. Just give us a few moments," Clue said motioning the others to go out as well. When they got out of earshot, the rat shook his head. "He didn't do it."

"How do you know?" Po asked.

"We found three sets of footprints at the crime scene. We didn't pick up on that at first because we didn't measure the size of the foot. And while the metal rod was the murder weapon, we didn't find traces of fur," Zeng replied. Po and Tigress looked at each other.

"So you two know who did it then," Tigress said surprised.

"We have our suspicion, but we need him to answer some questions first. So play along," Clue said as he went back to the dungeon.

"So, now am I going to the prison?" Chung asked.

"No, we have more questions," Clue said as Chung rolled his eyes, "Who has the key to the back door in the shop?"

"Huh? Uh, Mr and Mrs. Yuan," Chung replied.

"You go through the front door?" Zeng asked. Chung nodded. Clue sighed.

"Where didn't you hit Mr. Yuan?" He asked.

"In his back. He was...very old," Chung said.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Clue said.

"What? No, I did!"

"That metal that you 'hit' Mr. Yuan with had feathers on it, not fur. And the killer came in and out of the back door, and Mr. Yuan was hit in the back of his head," Clue ranted off. Chung slowly sat back down in his cell. "What did Mrs. Yuan do for a living?"

"She was an actor," Chung sighed.

"Why did you cover for her then?" Tigress asked,"Why not explain yourself?"

"When I saw it happen, I ran away to tell the authorities, but Mrs. Yuan caught up with me. She threatened to kill me if I didn't say I did it or if I told the authorities," the snow leopard said.

"You were scared of an old woman?" Po said almost snickering.

"No, but she said that even if I could over power her, she would just say that I attacked her and then they would still say that I did it. So turning myself in was the best option. But now what happens?"

"Well, you go free and we need to pick up someone," Clue said smirking.

* * *

><p>The four showed up at Mrs. Yuan's door. "Oh Oh! It's you come in, come in!" Mrs. Yuan said normally. They sat down in her house. "So did you catch that terrible snow leopard?"<p>

"We did. And we'll be actually hanging him tomorrow," Po lied. Mrs. Yuan seemed to smile wider.

"We heard around that you were an very good actor. That must be something," Clue said smiling.

"Oh well, I had my times but those times are gone," Mrs. Yuan said.

"Are you being taken care of? It must be hard for you being alone now," Zeng said faking sadness.

"Oh well, my husband had some insurance made so that it would help me. It's pretty big so I'm fine," Mrs. Yuan smiled. She saw Clue's face seem to change from happy to serious and dark. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Clue quickly changed characters again, "Why? What did I do?"

"No, it's just that your face seem to change. In theatre, we call it breaking character when an actor falls out of that certain character," Mrs. Yuan explained. Clue stood up.

"Breaking character? Sounds like something you would do. But reality isn't some play that you can cheat out of," Clue stated now being as dark as he could be.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Yuan said maintaining a smile as she inched to the door.

"When we caught Chung and investigated the crime scene we figured out that it wasn't Chung who did it. All Chung did was see the crime, so he knows who did it," Clue said as all the four detectives got up. Mrs. Yuan reached the door and opened it, but was stopped by rhino guards. "Mrs. Yuan you're under arrest for the murder of Mr. Yuan. Take her away boys," Clue said. While the two guards took a kicking and screaming duck away, they went back to the crime scene where Chung was looking at everything.

"So what now?" Tigress asked him.

"I'll take over the shop. Mr. Yuan treated me like a son gone astray. He would have loved to see me doing his work. Oh, and he said that if he ever died to give this to the tiger. I'm assuming that's you," Chung said to Tigress presenting her a sword with a picture of a tiger and a panda wrapped around the sword. Another piece to the mystery.

**to be continued**


	5. Searching the Ruins

Searching Ruins

* * *

><p>"A sword. With a panda and a tiger? This makes no sense," Clue exclaimed pacing around the kitchen table. The four examined and reexamined the sword that was given to them, by Chung. Po sat at the head and Tigress and Zeng sat at the sides. "Wait, has anybody seen a pattern here?"<p>

"What?"

"Think about it, we never heard anything about the tiger and panda clans until that guy died. You guys have been wondering where you come from all your lives and then all of a sudden clues start popping up? Someone's watching us," Clue deduced.

"You have a point," Po said. "Well, come on. We finally don't have any cases to work on so let's just relax for a moment."

"I agree," Zeng rubbed his head, "My head is hurting from all the crime going around. I'll go over to my brother's house for a vacation, Master Shifu said that I'm due for one." Zeng went out the doorway and prepared for the journey.

"I'll be with my wife for a while. She must be worried sick. What are you two lovebirds going to be doing?" Clue teased snickering. Tigress growled a bit but Po laid his hand on hers making her stop and blush.

"We'll just be relaxing for a while. Well, I'll be relaxing, she'll be training," Po replied. Clue waved them good-bye and went down the mountain. Tigress looked at the table with a sad expression. Po busied himself with the dishes. They were silent for a while. Then Po spoke, "You want more, don't you?"

"What?"

"You want more about your history. You want to know more about where you come from, don't you? You're not satisfied with the answers you have now so you want more," Po explained. Tigress nodded. Po stopped washing the dishes. "So what's your idea? Where do you want to start?" Tigress thought about it.

"I know one place, but I have some bad memories about it," Tigress said shivering a little.

* * *

><p>The sign swung on one chain. The wood sign was rotten and hard to read, but Tigress knew what it said. Bao-goo Orphanage. The place had been closed down for a while now ever since Tigress left. The front door was boarded up. <strong>BAM! <strong>Well, it _was_ until Tigress kicked it in. Dust immediately rose up from the ground. The old tree that Tigress use to play around was shrived up and dead. Po and Tigress looked all around the area. They looked in all the children's room and beds. Nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, it looked like everything was cleared out. No left behind toys, no blankets, no beds, nothing. Not even tables were left.

"Where is everything?" Tigress asked. Then they came to the steel door that was Tigress's room. They broke it in and were amazed at what they saw. When Tigress was here, there were a lot scratches and dents in the walls. But now there was nothing. It looked like the room had been redecorated and renewed. Like she was never there. Tigress slumped onto a wall. Every thing that she hoped to find about her existence was in this room and now it was cleaned away. Why? Why was everything cleared away and yet the building was closed? "Something not right here," Tigress said," Why is everything gone?"

"Hey, what's this?" Po said looking underneath Tigress's bed. Tigress jumped up to see what he had found. Her face sank a little when he pulled out just a domino.

"Oh, it's just a domino that probably left behind when I left," Tigress said sadly. She was still sad over the fact that everything that she hoped to find was gone now.

"Where do domino come from?" Po asked. Tigress glanced at him. She shrugged. "It's weird because I've never seen a domino made out of this type of wood."

"Why?" Tigress said only half interested.

"Well, this wood is very hard wood, stronger than the ironwood trees," Po stated. Tigress looked at him with a confused look.

"How do you know that?" Tigress asked curious.

"Well, when you told me that you use to punch the ironwood tree, I looked around to see if there was another type of tree that was strong like ironwood since somebody knocked down all the ironwood trees in the areas," Po looked at Tigress accusingly but with a playful glint in his eye. Tigress smiled a little.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"So when I was looked around I came upon the Sapo trees. But they were too strong to even saw through," Po exclaimed excitedly. Tigress was still confused.

"What are you getting at Po?" Tigress said impatiently.

"Whoever made these dominos must have been very strong to knock them down. Someone as strong as-"

"A tiger!" Tigress realized as she picked up what he was talking about. "We need to get to Shifu."

* * *

><p>"Where did I get them?" Shifu repeated, "It's been a long time and they were little things. But they did cost a lot more than regular dominos because they said that they were stronger. However, Tigress managed to break them very easily at that age."<p>

"Please, Master Shifu, do you know where you got the dominos?" Tigress pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. I don't remember. Plus, the person I got them from was a traveling merchant," Shifu said sadly.

"Do you know where Sapo trees grow though?" Po asked. Shifu thought for a moment.

"Yes, I do. They use to grow in the abandoned village of Gor-fang. You can search there. Here's a map. Be careful," Shifu cautioned as the two went.

* * *

><p>The big Sapo trees stood high above the land like a giant tower. There stood an abandoned village in the depths of the valley. "I can tell you right now that this village is really different from the panda village. The tigers must have grown something different here," Po explained as the two surveyed the area. The rotting wooden houses and huts were closing into themselves. Tigress looked around. It was dreary and dismal and it didn't help that it was cloudy above. There's nothing out of the ordinary about the village. In fact, there was no relics, no artifacts, nothing but abandoned houses.<p>

"There's nothing here," Tigress said sadly. Po put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's a lie," Said a voice from behind. The two turned to see an old goat with a little wooden cane. "There is a lot of history here. Your ancestors are said to be the first ones to make metal and use its properties to win many wars."

"What happened to them?" Tigress asked the goat.

"Nobody knows actually. They were good metal workers and even good carpenters, but most of all they were good warriors. No one knows exactly where they are now," the goat said.

"You mean that they are all dead?" Tigress questioned.

"Of course not. You're still around aren't you? They moved, but no one knows where," The goat said, "It was good to see the daughter of one of the mightiest kinds of all China. Good day."

"Wait," Po called, "Do you know anything about the pandas?"

"I'm sorry. I don't recall any pandas," The old goat said as he left.

"Let's go. I didn't get the answers I wanted, but I got answers that I needed," Tigress said feeling a little more satisfied.

* * *

><p>There was a type of smile on Tigress's face as they returned to the village's Jade Palace. She finally had some inking of her past and now knew that it wasn't as dark as she always feared it was. She sat down on the chair in the kitchen. "Well, that was nice," Tigress said still smiling. She turned to see that Po was still distracted by something. His usual smiled wasn't there anymore. "What's wrong?"<p>

"We're still at square one," Po said sadly, "We don't know how the pandas and the tigers treated each other or fought each other. I'm just wanting know so badly what happened between the two tribes. We still don't know." Tigress kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Don't worry, we'll find out. We just have to follow the clues," Tigress said comforting the bear. The next day, Clue came in with a bright smile.

"Ah, there you two are," he said as he entered the Training Room. "We have another case."

**to be continued**


	6. I Killed Myself

I Killed Myself

* * *

><p>The team was in the southern part of the mountain range that surrounded the Valley of Peace. The leaves on the trees were turning their colors to autumn ones, and the cherry trees were letting beautiful flower petals fall to the floor. "It's wonderful," Clue said breathlessly.<p>

"Too bad they're just a reminder of why we're here," Zeng said grimly. Clue glared at the duck.

"Are you always this pessimistic when dealing with a case?" Tigress asked shaking her head at the duck.

"No, just real," Zeng answered with a sarcastic smile. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"So wait, I'm still confused about the case," Po said scratching his head.

"Well, here's the deal. It's another death, but this time we have three likely suspects. One of my detective friends, which I worked with when I left Zeng and Po, is working on this case," Clue explained. They soon entered a gated village much larger and more crowded than the Valley of Peace. They could see in the middle of the city was a big blue and decorative jade building with fourteen pillars. They climbed the steps of the building to see a huge yak in a purple robe and golden dragon pattern. He welcomed Clue with outstretched arms. "It's good to see you, Prince Sung."

"Prince?" Tigress, Po, and Zeng said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to say that?" Clue said forgetfully.

"These must be your other friends. You told me that there were only two," Prince Sung mentioned.

"Well, the cat is new," Clue said, earning a growl from Tigress. The prince led the team to the crime scene. The sight was horrible. There stood a house that had been set on fire. In the middle of the rubble was the remains of the body. Tigress gasped as everyone stood in horror.

"Who would do such a thing?" Zeng asked.

"I'm guessing that this is your team's first case of burning?" Prince Sung asked grimly. The three looked at Clue with surprise. Clue had seen this type of thing before?

"Any identity?" Clue moved on.

"Young teenage pig named Xian," Prince Sung said.

"Who are the suspects?" Clue asked.

"Mr. Ling, Mrs. Zung, and Mr. Qiang, all teenagers," Sung said.

"How do you know that they are the suspects?" Zeng questioned. Sung presented a nearly charred note with the names of all the people Sung had mentioned.

"This was written by the victim. We got it from the group of friends he had that were part of theatre. They said he brought this to them before he died," Sung replied. Tigress and Po looked around from the house. They noticed that the most burnt place in the house was the center where the body remained.

"Do we have any pictures of the victim?" Po asked. Sung presented a picture of him. A normal sized pig, nothing to write home about.

"Where is the group of actors that he was friends with?" Tigress asked.

* * *

><p>An old duck lady was directing a group of young teenagers for a play. The four actors were in their costumes when Po and the others came in. The Duck lady turned around to see them.<p>

"Oh, hello. What may I do for you?"

"We're detectives working on a case," Clue explained. All the actors took off their costumes except one who wore a metal gray mask. The gang could tell that it was a pig underneath the mask.

"He is very shy and doesn't want to talk to a lot of people. That's why he has the mask. His name's Qing. I'm Mrs. Hu," The old duck explained. The other actors waved.

"You know about Xian's death then right?" Po asked.

"Yes, Who would do such a thing?!" The old lady said tearing up about the situation.

"Did Xian have any enemies or bullies?" Tigress asked trying to calm the duck.

"He did have a bully pick on him as a child, and two more later in his life. Ling, Zung, and Qiang. The ones you found on the paper. You think they really did this?"

"It's looking that way," Zeng said. "Thank you for your cooperation." The four left and went to back to the crime scene. There they noticed that flyers were put up all around for missing wallets and purses.

"Two mysteries at once?" Clue questioned as they went into the charred house. "Look everywhere. Even if it's in rubble. Find anything that can be used." They searched around. Tigress noticed that Po kept sniffing around.

"What are you sniffing for?" She asked.

"It's smells like something in here. Like something I would cook with. I just don't know what. Vegetable oil! That's what it smells like," Po realized.

"Prince Sung did say that the bunny Ling and the duck Qiang were the sons of a cook. That's one thing in the mystery," Clue said. Then the rat opened a wooden closet that had been saved from the fire. Nothing.

"What's this?" Zeng said looking into a dressing drawer. The other three looked and saw that the duck had found another note from the kid. It was a bag with a brown type of rice. Po tasted it and his eyes went wide.

"Coco-rice! This is extremely rare! In fact, there near impossible to find! They look like rice but taste like the sweetest chocolate. But some people try to smuggle them into China without the necessary papers," Po explained.

"Why would this kid have a rarity that could get him in trouble?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe because it's not his. There are feathers on this bag. Maybe our burner wanted to get rid of the evidence in the fire. So we have Ling and Qiang the duck for the crime. Now for Mrs. Zung the other bunny," Clue said.

"We could do that when we get to Prince Sung. I'm sure he wants us to see the crooks," Po replied.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me! I didn't do it! None of us did!" One very defiant Zung said. Two bunnies and one duck shouted. Sung was having a very hard time with these three. Just then the four detectives showed up.<p>

"Thank goodness you're here. I can't get them to talk," Sung complained.

"Maybe because you don't know what to accuse them of. Let us take a crack at them," Clue said as he walked closer to the three teens.

"What are you going to talk to us about how we killed Xian, which we didn't," Qiang taunted. The three were seated on one side of the table and Clue was on the other side.

"No, we're not," Clue said.

"You're not?" Ling, Zung, Qiang, and Prince Sung said surprised.

"We don't have evidence that you guys did anything in the murder. But we do have this against you. Looks like you two are guilty of smuggling," Clue stated.

"What?! What do you mean? I've never smuggled in my life," Qiang and Ling exclaimed.

"Then what's this?" Po asked presenting the Coco-rice. The team saw that the two's sassy attitude started to decline. They quietly sat back down in their seats. "We found a lot more of this stuff back at your houses and your parents said that they were willing for us to send you into the clink." The two couldn't believe what was happening. Mrs. Zung stood up.

"Well, they are guilty but I'm clean. So if you don't mind I'll be going n-"

"Not just yet," Tigress said blocking her way, "When we came up this way, we ran into a flyer saying that some purses and wallets were stolen. When we started to go to your house, your mother came out running saying that she just found out that you had stolen all those purses and wallets and stashed them under your bed. She said that someone told her to look under your bed and there they were. So you're in prison now."

"And all of you are under arrest," Prince Sung said commanding the rhino guards to take the three away, but Clue stopped them.

"It's funny. It almost seems that by this kid's death he exploited all of you," Clue said ominously.

"He was going to die and he made sure that each of you got what you deserved while he went down to the grave," Zeng said.

"That's what you get for bullying," Tigress said menacingly.

"You still don't know who kill Xian," Ling shouted as the three were hauled away to jail.

"He's right. So who killed Xian?" Prince Sung asked. The four detectives looked at each other as they went out the door. But Clue said.

"Himself."

* * *

><p>"One and two and very good team, very good," Said Mrs. Hu instructing the drama team. Then the detectives came into the theater. They came in smiling. "I assume that you found the killer of Xian."<p>

"Yes, and we found all his enemies guilty. Thanks to him," Tigress replied.

"So who killed Xian?" Mrs. Hu asked.

"Well, all of you helped kill him, with some special help from Xian himself. Isn't that right, Qing?" Clue called the metal masked teen. The teen removed the mask and, lo and behold, it was Xian still living. He was smiling like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hello officiers," Xian said, "How did you know that I did it?"

"Well, from the scene and clues, we knew that something was off. The burning of the house was from the center out. Which means that you would have been in the middle of the house during that time," Zeng explained.

"We knew that it was you because Qing was the only person that was completely disguised," Po added, "That and on closer inspection, we found out that the charred skeleton was older than a teen."

"It showed signs of a person wanting to live without fear," Clue said. Xian smiled wider, "We're just wondering how you did it."

"The team helped with most of it. Some of them made sure that the bones matched, and the others made sure that the clues were in the right place, and still others helped make sure that the burning was convincing. Mrs. Hu made sure that everything worked together. So am I going to jail?"

"No, you didn't do anything illegal," Zeng said.

"You can go back to your regular life," Po smiled.

"Thank you," Xian said, "Now, on with the show." Then the team started going back to Prince Sung.

"So everything's back to normal?" Tigress asked.

"Not quite. My guards recovered this. I think it pertains to your group?" Sung guessed. It was an old scroll.

"What is it?" Zeng asked.

"It talks about a war, between tigers and pandas. Something that you wanted right Clue?" Sung said giving the rat the scroll. The four crowded around him.

"Now we finally have some history of the ancestors and where we come from," Po exclaimed, "Come on, let's get home"

**to be continued**


	7. The War of Warriors

The War of the Warriors

* * *

><p>"Come on, what does it say?" Zeng said excitedly as Po, The Furious Five, and Shifu. Clue sat down to read off the scroll. This is what it said:<p>

* * *

><p>The big bear face palmed himself. "You've got to be kidding me," He exclaimed, "Here we are at another battle between our two tribes. Is this ever going to end?" The big bare back tiger sitting in the chair next to him was shaking his head.<p>

"I don't think that hoping that it will end will help anything, Pogo. It's not like we can do anything. We're kids," the tiger said.

"So," Pogo answered back, "Does it matter? We need to be the force stopping this. We can't just do what you guys do and sit around every day."

"Says the big fat panda," the tiger growled. They were about to go at each other until I separated them.

"That's enough. Let's not restart another fight," I said. My name is Tigra. The male tiger talking with Pogo was SuSung but the team called him Trigo. And there was one more that wasn't mentioned or said much. Her name was Panga and she was in the corner quietly watching.

"Sorry," The boys said. They both sat back down in their corners.

"This is ridiculous. We can't even get along with each other," Tigra exclaimed in frustration.

"We can get along enough to be friends," Pogo said. "I just don't know how we as teenagers will stop this dislike. It would be amazing to even think that there could be peace between us. If only we could do something about it." Trigo thought about it deeply. I fussed.

"We're teenagers what can we do?" I said hopelessly.

"WE are the sons of the great leaders in the tribe. You are a very influential woman, and Panga is very inspiring. We have the people to make a change. We just can't do it yet," Pogo stated. He was right. Pogo, being the son of the leader of the panda tribe, and Trigo the son of the tiger tribe leader, did have their power in a special place. But they were kids, what could they do? Then Panga stood up, hushing the room into an unusual silence.

"We are not the next generation," Panga began in her very quiet voice, "We are in the present. We have a future as well as a past, but as we grow up through life, we need to change the world because the little things we do, do change the world. To do nothing about it, means that we have failed in helping the betterment of the our world. Like a wise man once said 'Evil conquers when good people do nothing'" We stood in amazement at her words.

"You never cease to amaze me, Panga," I said. Then Pogo came up with an idea.

"Well, we could separate them," He proposed. The three were confused.

"How would separation work?" Trigo asked.

"Maybe if they saw that the younger generation taking an interest in change in a way they've never seen before," Pogo smiled in a most sinister and mischievous way. He motioned them to come closer, "Here's what we'll do."

There was suppose to be a big battle to end the conflict in the town. Both leaders of the tribes had planned it under the cover of night. That's why we needed a way to prevent the conflict and fast. The middle of the town was a ghost town and it was completely emptied. The wind could be heard as it swirled around the unpopulated streets. Then there was a commotion. Tigers came to the center of the town from the right and pandas came from the left. They stood tall and short, rich and poor. They stood there as shouts and threats were made. Pogo's and Trigo's dad were leading the two tribes. When they were about to fight, there was a small explosion in the center. That's when we appeared after the smoke cleared. The fathers of the tribe weren't happy.

"What are you doing, Trigo? Don't do anything foolish," Trigo's dad shouted.

"That's going to be hard to do father," Trigo replied as I stood closer to him.

"Move son," Pogo's father ordered.

"And let a bloodbath happen that would probably leave me and every single child father and motherless? No!" Pogo shot back. That struck a heart cord at the two tribes.

"This doesn't have to happen," I spoke a loud, "Pandas are suppose to the very symbol of peace, and yet we're here now going to war? And what about the tigers? The symbol of power and strength, but the most important thing we are to the world is that we are legendary for making warriors that PROTECT! Who are we protecting now?" Then Panga spoke softly but loud enough so everyone could hear.

"What would killing each other prove? Who's stronger? No, it would only plunge the world into chaos and the history of both tribes would be extinct,"She explained. Then she spoke to Trigo's and Pogo's father, "You two have always wanted your sons to be great leaders. Preventing a war that would leave both of us extinct is a characteristic of a great leader," Now she spoke to the others, "This is the situation. Since we can not live in peace, then we will have to separate."

"The tigers will go to Sapo forest, where the land is plentiful. The pandas will go east to the bamboo mountain range. They can make great rice crops. Now Go! We'll depart in five hours. It's your choice if you want to keep fighting but we'll choose the way of life," Pogo stated. Pogo and Trigo's dad nodded their heads and ordered the people to pack up and move. We stood there in amazement. Then, we laughed. We laughed because the crazy plan actually worked. But then we stopped laughing and realized that we would never see each other again. We were silent for a while.

"I guess this is good-bye then," Pogo said sadly. Trigo returned the same manner. Panga smiled.

"Good-bye yes, but not forever. We will reunite and be able to coexist with each other. Probably our very children will marry each other forming the first panda and tiger child. We will meet again," Panga replied. Trigo whispered over to Pogo.

"Now I see why you have a crush on her," He said. Pogo blushed while Trigo and I laughed, but Panga didn't hear. And so we hugged and went our separate ways. But like Panga, we would meet again.

It's was when-

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Tigress questioned grabbing the scroll and looking it all over, "There has to be more." She dropped the scroll as she realized that there was nothing more. Po placed his hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she tucked into his chest with a sad expression on her face.<p>

"It's alright. We're going to find them. Who knows? We may even find our parents. Don't worry. We'll find more clues," Po said comfortingly.

"There's no invisible ink and no hidden message," Zeng sighed.

"No, but the scroll itself is a clue," Clue stated as everyone looked to him, "Think about it. It proves my theory that someone's watching us. Why of all places would this scroll be here?"

"Yeah, it should be in the abandoned tiger village," Po agreed, "So someone is watching us. But who?" there was a long silence. Then Zeng came up with a profound thought.

"Maybe...your parents," He said as the air in the room was sucked into everyone's mouth.

**To be continued. **


	8. The Thieving Son

The Thieving Son

* * *

><p>After the day of the stunning revelation of the war of the tigers and pandas(<strong>lots of 'of's), <strong>the team was at a loss of what do for this. "I'm starting to think that the next case will reveal the mystery of you parents," Clue stated. The team rested in the kitchen. Tigress and Po were sitting in chairs right next to each other as Zeng stared out the window absentmindedly sweeping. Clue was helping him clean the dishes. Just then Mai, Clue's wife, came in. "Mai, what are you doing here?" Clue asked.

"Can't I see my loving husband?" Mai asked with a sincere smile on her face. Po, Clue, and Zeng looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Well, we know what that means," Po said.

"What do you want?" the three boys said.

"Well, since you asked. One of my friends' sons is missing. She's on the other side of Bug-Jun City. She has no suspects, no clues, and she can't find her son. Can you help her?" The tigress asked.

"Of course, but Bug-Jun City is quite a good way. It will take us a while to get there. We'll go straight away. See you honey," Clue said kissing Mai as the team went on their way.

It WAS a long way to get to Bug-Jun City. It was a coastal city on the side of China right above Beijing. It's lush green grass but rocky shores. It was a very good place for import and trade to come through. Shacks and shop huts lined the pier with decorative colors, and the houses further away from the shores were brightly colored to keep the burning heat of the sun away. Of course, the fresh sea breeze always kept them warm. The group came to the house that was the start of their crime. Brightly colored blue and made out of stone, the house stood in stark contrast of what they came here to do. Going inside the house, they saw an old wolf lady with squinted eyes and bent over handling a cane. "Oh, you must be the detectives. So good of you to come," She smiled.

"Are you the one that asked Mai to send us? For you missing son?" Clue asked.

"Oh no, that would be my daughter, Lu-Ming. She's out in the garden. She's very sad so try and be gentle with her please," she said.

"We will," Po said bowing as they went to the back garden. There they saw an younger woman, still in her prime, with a green flower design dress. The four could easily see the tears stains on her face as she looked up at the sky. "Excuse me Mrs. Lu-Ming," Po asked. She quickly turned around startled. "We're the detectives that were sent by Mai to find your son." The wolf ran up to them.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. I need my son back. Please, can you find him?" She pleaded crying new tears.

"Calm down ma'am. We'll find your son as soon as possible. Do you remember what and where last you saw him?" Clue asked.

"He was at school. The teacher said he left for home as he always does but he never made it home. Oh, I'm so worried. Please let him be okay," Lu-Ming wept.

"We'll look at the school and see if we can't find some clues. Do you have a picture of.."

"Shan," the wolf interrupted Tigress, "His name is Shan. We changed it when we heard of what Lord Shen had done. Here's his picture." The painting showed a young wolf boy with a slight hunched back so that he leaned forward just a bit. "He has this hunched over back because of his father's genes. His father...isn't alive," She seemed very hesitant about saying that. As if it were a shame to even mention him.

"We'll find him," Zeng said as they exited out the room. He examined the boy's picture.

"He looks familiar," Po mentioned but he didn't know from where his face was from. They went to the school where the goat lady was very friendly as they talked with her.

"Do you know or have any inking of who or where Shan could be?" Clue asked, not really expecting her to know.

"I'm sorry, I know nothing," She replied.

"Does Shan have any friends that we might talk to?" Po questioned. The lady showed them to Shan's friends separately. Each didn't seem to know who or where Shan might be. Except one. A little rhino girl.

"Oh, he might be with his daddy," she said. The four detectives looked at each other confused.

"Honey," Po said trying not to make the girl cry, "Shan's mother said that Shan's daddy was very sick for a while." He didn't want to say he was dead.

"No he isn't. He comes to see him by the corner of the baker's shop. Oh! You must mean his eye!" The rhino girl realized.

"What's wrong with his eye?" Clue asked.

"He says that he got it hit in a battle," she replied. Clue and others were immensely confused.

"Can you tell us more about Shan's daddy?" Po asked.

"Well, he told us not to tell anyone. He made me and Shan promise," the rhino replied.

"Don't worry, you can tell us. We promise we won't tell anyone else," Zeng said gaining the child's trust.

"Okay, he said that he does some bad stuff and takes people's things for a living." the Little girl said. Po and Tigress's eyes widened. They both looked at each other with a knowing look. One bad eye? The father of a wolf? And a hunched back? They knew exactly who it was.

"Thanks honey. You can go now," Po said dismissing the rhino girl.

* * *

><p>"Heilang? You mean the leader of the Lin Kuei?" Clue said very surprised. They were at Lu-Ming's house with Lu-Ming sitting down.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tigress asked.

"I didn't want people to know that my son was the son of one of the worst villains of China," Lu-Ming said as her mother comforted her.

"He could have Shan!" Zeng realized.

"No, Heilang would never do that. He hates everyone except me and his son. He loves his son like he loves treasure," Lu-Ming replied lowly.

"Where can we find him?" Po asked starting to go out the door.

* * *

><p>"This is what we'll do," The one eyed wolf said to his crew in a local crowded tavern, "We're going to ambush the Furious Five and then-"<p>

"Alright everyone. If you're not a wolf, GET OUT!" Tigress shouted. The place cleared out as quick as lightning. Tigress quickly grabbed Heilang by the collar and threw him to a corner.

"Get out," Po said to the other wolves as they went.

"How did you find me?" Heilang said amazed.

"We need your help and we need some answers," Clue stated. Heilang smiled wickedly.

"You're not going to get anything out of me," Heilang smirked. Clue was about to say more, but Po stopped him.

"You know he's not going to talk like that," Po told him. Then he said bluntly to Heilang, "Shan, your son, is missing. We're trying to find him. You want to help?" Heilang's smile soon turned to a shocked look.

"What happened to my son?!" Heilang exclaimed grabbing Clue's robe.

"Calm down. That's why we're asking you. Do you know anyone that would try and take revenge on you...other than the authorities?" Clue asked. Heilang thought.

"There's one dog that would try and take revenge on me, but no one knows that I even have a son. Not even my crew members," Heilang said.

"Who's that traitor?" Tigress asked gruelingly.

"Tong Fo. If he did it, I'll wring his small...whatever he is, neck of his," Heilang growled threateningly.

"What is he anyway?" Clue questioned.

"Getting back on topic, where could we find him?" Tigress asked.

* * *

><p>"You idiots!" Tong Fo shouted at the huge gorilla guard. "This was my only way of pay back and you let it slip." The underground hideout was perfect for<p>

"But boss, it's not our fault," The gorilla replied.

"Well, it's about to be," Po said as they busted in the door. Tigress and Po quickly rushed the two gorilla guards and flipped the over, using their weight to trap Tong Fo under them.

"I am not happy," Tong Fo said from underneath the two gorillas. Heilang bent down to Tong Fo.

"Where's my son and how did you know that I had a son?"

"Little birdie in school yard told me. You would be surprise what people will do these days for money," Tong Fo answered. So the school lady ratted them out.

"And where is Shan?" Clue questioned. Tong Fo chuckled.

"Funny story," He said. Heilang grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Start making me laugh," He said threateningly as his gripped got tighter.

"He was kidnapped," Tong Fo wheezed out.

"We know, by you. Now where is he?" Tigress questioned.

"No, I mean he's been kidnapped FROM me. Someone found my hideout, ambushed my guards, and took him," Tong Fo gasped out. Un...believable.

"You mean that someone took him from you?! Who?!" Heilang shouted.

"I don't know. The guards say that it was a cloaked person. But he said something. He said: Where the growth of youth are increased in knowledge," Tong Fo relayed. Then Po had a light bulb.

"I know where Shan is!"

* * *

><p>It was night time when they got to the school and put Tong Fo and his crew in the jail. They rushed in to see the goat lady tied up with her hands behind her back, and Shan.<p>

"Daddy!" The little wolf boy ran up to his dad.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Heilang sighed hugging the boy. He glanced at the struggling lady. "Serves you right of selling a child."

"Shan, who took you from the bad guy?" Po asked.

"Two nice men. They gave some toys and food on the way here. They told me to wait until you came. Oh, and they told me to tell you that their name ended with 'go'" Shan replied. Heilang picked Shan up.

"Come on, let's get you back to your mother," Heilang smiled as he went out the door, leaving the four there.

"Go? What kind of clue is that?" Zeng said flustered.

"Wait, Tong Fo said there was only one man," Tigress reminded.

"So maybe one did the fighting and the other did the food," Zeng said.

"Wait, Food and fighting. Po and Tigress. You don't think?" Clue trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Asked the big cat watching from a far. He was laid back on his chair against the mountain side. His companion shrugged.<p>

"Who knows? The two of them are smart and quick enough to figure out something like this. That's why I made sure that Clue was with Po. You see, I was the one that suggested to Clue to make Zeng and Po detectives. But I hid myself so that no one saw that I was a panda," The bear said. The tiger smiled at the panda.

"You certainly are sneaky, Pogo," he replied.

"I learn from you, Trigo," Pogo returned, "Come on, we better get back to the missus and let them know that the reunion is coming quicker than we thought."

**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to think that I'm losing my writing edge. <strong>


	9. The Finishing Clue

The Finishing Clue

* * *

><p>"This is astounding!" Clue exclaimed, "To think that your parents are still alive and they're the people in the scroll. The kid said they both ended with 'go'. That must mean that Trigo and Pogo are your parents!"<p>

"Isn't that a little far fetched, honey?" Mai asked.

"Of course not!" Clue replied confidently, "Just think about it. We're so close to finding your parents."

"Well, we have some more pressing matters at hand. While we were gone, a robbery was happening. The bad news? All they found were claw marks," Zeng sighed as everyone looked Tigress.

"They think I did it?!" Tigress said in a shocked and surprised manner.

"That's impossible! She was with us," Po said defending her.

"Have they lost their minds?" Clue retorted.

"Hey, listen. I'm not saying she did it. I'm saying that the people need our help. Tigress, it be best that we take care of this alone," Zeng stated. Tigress shot up.

"No, I'll need to be in this one," Tigress protested.

"And make them think that you're tinkering with the evidence?" Zeng countered, "It's for your own safety. You know how the villagers treated you in the past. And what about now?" Tigress sat down. He had a point.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise," Po pledged. Po kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress smiled.

"AHEM!" Clue coughed.

"And you guys," Tigress remembered.

"Come on, we better get started. The incident happened at old Mrs. Ming's house. We'll be right back," Clue said.

* * *

><p>"This is where your tiger friend wrecked and stole my stuff!" cried the old pig woman.<p>

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Mrs. Ming," Clue assured, but Zeng and Po could already make some conclusions looking around.

"She didn't do it," Zeng sighed in relief.

"What do you mean? She did do it!" Mrs. Ming protested.

"So you saw her?" Po asked.

"Well, no, but who else is strong enough to make all these scratches and marks?" Mrs. Ming questioned.

"Exactly. If Tigress, or any thief for that matter, were going to try and steal anything, they wouldn't have made some much of a mess. Someone purposely did this to frame Tigress. The question is who?" Zeng asked. Clue smelled something. Something like plants and bamboo. Then they heard a commotion outside.

"Well, you might want to protect your friend then. It looks like everyone thinks that she did it. It looks like they're going up the mountain," Mrs. Ming warned.

"Let's go up the mountain the secret way. We can beat them if we're quick enough. Hang on, Tigress," Po whispered.

* * *

><p>"Bring out the monster!" They shouted, "We're not safe with her here."<p>

"Please, let the detectives make their investigation before doing anything everyone might regret," Shifu pleaded with the people. It seemed that the whole village was on the Jade Palace mountain about the matter. Finally, Po, Clue, and Zeng came up the mountain. "Thank goodness you're here." Tigress ran up and hugged Po.

"Don't worry, we can prove that Tigress didn't do it," Po shouted to the people.

"How? It was made pretty clear that the tiger did it!" Shouted one of the villagers, "She's a menace I tell you!" Tigress's face saddened, but Po's face told a different story.

"She's nothing but a monster!" One screamed. The horde started to press towards them. Po with one movement forced back the entire horde.

"So am I!" Po shouted halting storm of people, "You think just because I am the Dragon Warrior that I'm innocent! I was a thief too!" This made everyone gasp. "No one accepted me. No one liked me or cared for me other than my father. If anything Tigress and I have a right to steal from you. You people don't deserve to be protected from us. All you did was treat us badly when we were nothing. Tigress didn't steal, but I wish she did because some payback is definitely due." The crowd was silent in their shame for a while.

"So who did it?" One of the children asked.

"Well, Mrs. Ming was right. Only a tiger could have made those marks. But Tigress couldn't have done it because she was with us. Mai couldn't have done it because she was out of town the same time we were. So the only logical conclusion is...Tigress's parents," Clue said very confidently. Tigress almost snickered. At that time, Mrs. Ming had come up the mountain.

"You honestly think that my parents were in on this?" Tigress said very amused.

"Not only that. But Mrs. Ming was in on it. How else would she KNOW that tigers had the strength to scratch up the house like that. And another thing. The room smelled like plants and bamboo. So Po's parents were in on it too. Isn't that right, Mrs. Ming?" Everyone looked at the old pig. Then...she laughed. She laughed so hard.

"Thank you, Clue. Thank you for helping me win a bet. I told them that you would figure it out. Come here, Trigo and Pogo," Mrs. Ming called as two cloaked figures came out. Both of them took down their hoods. One was a tiger and the other was a panda.

"Is it you?" Tigress said in a hushed voice. They didn't really realize Mrs. Ming ushering the crowd down the mountain. It wasn't until Pogo and Trigo came closer that Po said something.

"I can't believe our real dads is actually here." Trigo look closer at Tigress, holding her face in his hand.

"You look so much like your mother," Trigo said nearly breaking. But Tigress did. She hugged her father tightly as Po and Pogo did the same.

"I'm so glad we finally get to see you," Po said.

"Why did you frame Tigress?" Clue asked.

"Well, we knew that only the best detective could figure it out. And we wanted to surprise you," Pogo replied.

"I can tell you now that we are very surprised," Tigress said wiping her tears away. Trigo and Pogo went to Shifu then and bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of our children," Trigo thanked.

"Thank you...for coming back. Tigress I could take, but Po-"

"Hey!" Po shouted undignified.

"I'm kidding," Shifu laughed.

"Come on, we have to celebrate!" Po said bring Tigress, Trigo, and Pogo closer together.

"Good, your mothers are down at Mr. Ping's getting everything prepared," Pogo replied.

* * *

><p>"It's really you!" Tigra cheered as she hugged her daughter. "It's really you." Po looked at Panga as she touched his face.<p>

"This is the face I saw in radish basket," Po said. Panga began to cry on Po's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry we left you. It was for your own safety," Panga sobbed as she got off his shoulder.

"It's alright," Po said smiling. Tigress came by his side, "I believe it was for the best." Tigress smiled as she rested her head on his side.

"Come on," Clue called, "Let's Party!" As the party started, Po whispered into Tigress's ear.

"I love you my tiger." She chuckled a bit.

"I love you my panda," Tigress replied kissing him on the lips. Po equally returned the favor.

**The End**


End file.
